hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 27 (Homes and in the community)
Homes and in the community is the twenty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN shows us different kinds of clocks, then he pretends to be a giant clock. *CHARLI pretends to be an alarm clock. *KATHLEEN makes a little spaceship and builds another one like the first one but bigger. *CHARLI pretends to be a spaceship. *TIM carries a fridge and sells icy treats for everyone. *CHARLI pretends to be an ice block. *KELLIE will give her friends some cakes, but she thinks about how to decorate them. *CHARLI makes letters with her body, soon we'll be able to read 'I love you'. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about two children (Nathan and Kellie) that try to wake up their sister (Kathleen), they try everything, like bringing the cat (Charli) and making a new invention. Gallery Nathan S3 E27.png Charli S3 E27 1.png Kathleen S3 E27.png Charli S3 E27 2.png Tim S3 E27.png Charli S3 E27 3.png Kellie S3 E27.png Charli S3 E27 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E27.png Trivia *Kathleen's segment and second Charli's segment in this episode were meant to be in Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 26 (Travel and space). Songlets ;Shapes in space What's the time? Tick tock, tick tock That's the question I ask my clock Hands move around till they reach the top Let's start again 'cause it's twelve o'clock Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick. What's the time? Tick tock, tick tock That's the question I ask my clock Hands move around till they reach the top Let's start again 'cause it's twelve o'clock Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick. ;Body move #01 Tick tock tick says the bossy alarm clock Tick tock, tick tock, get ready to rock Tick tock, tick tock, we better be quick Wake up! Tick tock tick says the bossy alarm clock Tick tock, tick tock, get ready to rock Tick tock, tick tock, we better be quick Wake up! ;Puzzles and patterns I'm making a spaceship to fly It's got buttons to press when you wanna go up high It'll take off with a great big zoom And it's made from chairs and tables in my room. I'm making a spaceship to fly It's got buttons to press when you wanna go up high It'll take off with a great big zoom And it's made from chairs and tables in my room. I'm making a spaceship to fly It's got buttons to press when you wanna go up high It'll blast off with a great big zoom And it's made from chairs and tables in my room. ;Body move #02 I am a spaceship and can fly I've got buttons to press when I wanna go up high I'll blast off with a great big zoom And I sound like a giant boom. I am a spaceship and can fly I've got buttons to press when I wanna go up high I'll blast off with a great big zoom And I sound like a giant boom. ;Making music If you want have a treat, do some tap with your feet I've got yogurt tubs and ice blocks, cool you right down to your socks And fruit bars and ice creams, any things you'd like to drink If you want have a treat, do some tapping with your feet. It's been a hot, hot day, then we hear the music play It's the icy trolley and it's coming this way Please, please, can I have one now? A cold treat, wow! It's been a hot, hot day, then we hear the music play It's the icy trolley and it's coming this way Please, please, can I have one now? A cold treat, wow! It's been a hot, hot day, then we hear the music play It's the icy trolley and it's coming this way Please, please, can I have one now? A cold treat, wow! ;Body move #03 Strong and sturdy, hard as a rock Big and freezing cold ice block Standing tall, don't move at all Icy cool, icy cold, icy block. Melting now in the hot, hot sun Dribbling down on everyone Dripping, runnying, flowing down Puddle of water on the ground. Strong and sturdy, hard as a rock Big and freezing cold ice block Standing tall, don't move at all Icy cool, icy cold, icy block. Melting now in the hot, hot sun Dribbling down on everyone Dripping, runnying, flowing down Puddle of water on the ground. ;Word play L.O.V.E., I love you and you love me L.O.V.E., that's the way it's meant to be L.O.V.E., I love you, you love me L.O.V.E., I love you, you love me L.O.V.E., love. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Wake up, wake up, do as I say Wake up, wake up, it's a brand new day Wake up, wake up, please, don't delay Wake up, wake up, it's time to play. Wake up, wake up, do as I say Wake up, wake up, it's a brand new day Wake up, wake up, please, don't delay Wake up, wake up, it's time to play. Wake up, wake up, do as I say Wake up, wake up, it's a brand new day Wake up, wake up, please, don't delay Wake up, wake up, it's time to play. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about alarms Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about ice creams Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about trolleys Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about melting Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about waking up Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about beds